Amarte a tí
by yunypotter19
Summary: Pensamientos de Draco, es un songfic, es el primero de esta pareja espero que os guste dadme vuestra opinion porfavor la espero con ansias.


Amarte a ti canción de Cristian Castro.

La escuché por primera vez hoy y esto es lo que me ha inspirado, espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinión.

_**Amarte a Tí.**_

_**Es como poder ser dueño del tiempo,**_

_**Y así detener con el pensamiento.**_

Es sorprendente como todo puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo, seis años fueron destruidos por uno solo, seis, por no decir dieciséis.

No entendía desde cuando había deseado poder manejar su tiempo, para alargar cada segundo con ella hasta hacerlo eterno.

_**Es como tallar una obra de arte,**_

_**Que puedes crear sin enamorarte.**_

La había dibujado en su mente miles de veces, para no olvidar ningún detalle, había bebido de hasta el peor de sus recuerdos para no tener nunca la sed de desearla de otra manera imposible para él.

_**Es como abrazar las nubes más bellas,**_

_**Cubrir nuestros cuerpos con mantos de estrellas.**_

Solo un recuerdo lo mantenía aun con una baga esperanza, un recuerdo que no quería borrar, pero que sin embargo estaba obligado a olvidar al menos por el bien de ella.

Un recuerdo que sin duda era el mejor de su vida.

Una sola noche, tan solo diez minutos, en los que las nubes y su llanto, esas que habían cubierto a todas las estrellas en ese mismo momento, las que eran iguales que sus ojos, habían sido testigos del primer y único beso que se habían dado.

_**Es como beber las luces del día,**_

_**Calmando la sed de mis fantasías.**_

Un beso del que no quería desprenderse, y del que no hacía más que beber para no volver a caer.

_**Amarte a tí es soñar despierto,**_

_**Los ojos abiertos.**_

De nuevo sus ojos grises como las nubes cuando se espera una tormenta, contemplaban a la responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Y lo peor es que ya no solo soñaba con ella mientras dormía, sino que por soñar lo hacía hasta despierto, y cuando estaba ella cerca, lo único posible era escapar de su lado.

No sabía que más hacer, no podía hablar de sus sentimientos, no podía explicar su situación, no podía hacer nada más que contemplar, como su única oportunidad de ser ¿feliz? se iba por la borda.

_**Amarte así es de verdad,**_

_**El corazón entregar tan lleno de paz.**_

Miraba por la ventana de la torre de astronomía desde allí podía contemplar absolutamente todo a su alrededor. Por contemplar contemplaba hasta lo que más daño le hacía.

No sabía como había pasado, no entendía como demonios había llegado a eso, pero ahora solo le quedaba huir.

¿Pero como hacerlo hasta de sus sueños?

¿Y de su corazón?

No eso no era posible, ni fácil, nunca entenderá como había terminado así, pero era algo que ya no podía evitar.

_**Es como escribir la última historia,**_

_**Gritando pasión en vez de victoria.**_

No entendía como en ese año se había reescrito su historia para poder volver a escribirla pero en esta ocasión había algo nuevo que añadir, algo que en la otra no había estado ni nombrado.

Amar a alguien.

Más específicamente amarla a ella.

_**Es como curar aquellas heridas,**_

_**Es como empezar una nueva vida.**_

Como deseaba que nunca se le hubiese acercado, que nunca le hubiese hablado, no llegar a conocerla.

Como deseaba que nuca le hubiese curado las heridas que lo llevarían a una muerte segura, como deseaba que nuca le hubiese cambiado de esa forma tan radical la vida.

Una vida que sin ninguna duda, ahora sería peor ya que no la podía tener, y eso era algo doloroso sin ninguna duda.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, varias heridas habían sido cerradas por ella, ¿pero quien iba a cerrar la peor y más grande de todas?, ¿La que le había causado ella?

_**Amarte a tí es soñar despierto,**_

_**Los ojos abiertos.**_

_**Amarte así es de verdad,**_

_**El corazón entregar tan lleno de paz.**_

Verla sentada al lado de él saber que no puede ser mía, no por que no me ame, cosa de la que no estoy seguro, sino por el daño que le podría causar el solo hablarme.

El gran deseo de tenerla para mí, pese a todo y a todos, ¿cómo luchar contra eso?, ¿Cómo conseguir sobre pasar todos los obstáculos para poder tenerla?

_**Nanainona nanaiuninoira.**_

_**Amarte a tí es soñar despierto,**_

_**Los ojos abiertos.**_

_**Amarte así es de verdad, **_

_**El corazón entregar tan lleno de paz.**_

¿Cómo explicarle a mí corazón ahora que lo que le esta matando es lo que en un principio más necesitaba para poder curarse?

Lo que ella me dio y ahora me veo obligado a rechazar, aunque se que si sigo a su lado no podré seguir haciéndolo, es por eso que tengo que huir de ella, es por eso que tengo que alejarme, marcharme lejos, al menos hasta que amarla sea seguro, al menos hasta que no tenga que agarrarme a mis sueños, a mis fantasías, para poder seguir viviendo.

El no necesitar verla para dejar a mí corazón descontrolado y preocupado, calmado y en paz al saber que se encuentra bien.

Pero también triste y dolido, por saber que no es de él.

_**Amarte a tí es soñar despierto,**_

_**Amarte a ti Los ojos abiertos.**_

Ya no la veo desde la ventana, ya he dejado de soñar con tenerla cerca por lo menos por el momento, ahora que no la veo, ahora que no se donde se encuentra, ni con quien.

Me giró para irme a mi sala común donde ella ha entrado sin permiso de nadie, pero a la que no se ni soy capaz de echar de ella.

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza, deseando que esto nunca hubiese pasado, deseando el poder tenerla, poder dejar de soñar con que ella anda hacía mí y me besa, dejar de verla delante de mí, con su sonrisa radiante, dejar de escuchar su voz pronunciar palabras que no son para mí.

Camino abatido después de negar una vez más, para dejar de soñar.

_**Amarte a ti.**_

-No dejes de soñar.-

Otra súplica que mi mente me hace escuchar, otra suplica que se que no es de ella.

-Ojala eso fuera posible.- mi voz sale en un susurro.

Cierro los ojos una vez más y me dispongo a irme, pero no doy un paso cuando oigo de nuevo su voz delicada decirme en un susurro:

-Sueña, sueña como yo, sueña despierto, que tú y yo somos uno, olvida, olvida el dolor, olvida el peligro, solo piensa en esto.- siento su mano en mi mano, la coge con cuidado tanto la de ella como la mía se posan en mi pecho, donde se encuentra mi corazón.

-Soñemos juntos, despiertos, con los ojos abiertos, soñemos una realidad, una tuya y mía de nadie más.-

Sus labios suaves y calidos se posan sobre los míos, abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos sus ojos azules, sobre los míos, su pelo rojo como el fuego dejándose caer por su espalda suelto y libre como ahora están nuestros sueños y corazones.

Sin ninguna duda estoy soñando despierto, un sueño del que no quiero despertar, un sueño que empieza y termina amándote a ti.

_**Amarte a tí es soñar despierto,**_

_**Los ojos abiertos.**_

…,….,….,….,…,…,….,…,…,….,….,….,….,…,….,…,….,…,…Fin…,….,….,…..,…..,……,….,….,….,…..,….,…,….,…

Espero que os haya gustado, esta canción es de Cristian castro, se llama igual al fic Amarte a ti.

Espero que os guste y me digáis que tal es.

Es la primera vez que hago un sonfic con esta pareja así que no seáis muy crueles por fi.

Bueno espero sus opiniones hasta la próxima buybuy.


End file.
